


Family Interview

by alilbitofmorgjii



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Five Years Later, Future Fic, Happy Ending, POV Ponyboy Curtis, Ponyboy is an author, Ponyboy is interviewed, Ponyboy's in college, happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilbitofmorgjii/pseuds/alilbitofmorgjii
Summary: In which Ponyboy is in college, misses Johnny, is homesick, and interviewed one day.
Kudos: 13





	Family Interview

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is told by Ponyboy, 5 years after the book ends.

“Stay gold, Ponyboy,” Johnny’s words lingered in my head from the dream I had. I think about Johnny a lot. Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if he’d never died. Life was a big mystery. I’d never thought I’d be where I am today. I sprang out of bed and threw on my jean jacket. It was Darry’s. 

Life had turned around for me. Now I’m Ponyboy Curtis. A greaser who’s in college and author of a best-selling novel: “The life of a greaser.” I’ve read my book thousands of times. It’s my life after all. I’ve got a first-hand experience copy. My book is mostly about Johnny. It’s been years since he died. I can’t ever stop thinking about him. I won’t forget him. I haven’t yet.  
There was a knock at the door then. I headed over to check who it was: nobody I recognized. A man, maybe in his thirties, stood tall at the door.   
“May I help you?” I spoke.   
“Mr. Curtis, I’m a reporter for a group of up and coming authors. Can I ask you a few questions?” he replied.  
“Sure. What’s it for?” I questioned.   
“I want to know about what happened to the rest of the greasers. You know, Soda and Darry, everyone like that. Where are they all now?” I lead the man inside to sit at the table while I stood in the kitchen. The question lingered around my head.   
"I’m here in California for about another week, But I’m goin’ home to Texas back to Soda, Darry, and the gang. I haven’t seen them since I got off winter break for college,” I said. The reporter quickly wrote down some words on a note pad. I was missin’ my brothers. They’re the only family I have you know. I don’t have a roommate. I live off-campus in a little apartment, funded by the profits from my book: I don’t mind it though. It’s perfect for a guy like me. 

I started by telling the man about Soda. He was workin’ at the same old gas station down in Texas. He’s got a girlfriend now, but he’s not going back to school. He doesn’t like that very much. The girl’s name is Alice. She’s nothing like Sandy, I don’t ever think Soda will find another girl like her. Alice is a Soc, but she’s different than most of them. She never called any of us trash, made us feel bad. Even Darry kind of liked Alice. I was proud of Soda for finding someone to love. He’s good at loving. 

I talked about Darry, lonesome, and though. He looked like a brick house. Never bothered him though. He didn’t care much about that stuff really. I couldn’t imagine dating a girl. That was Darry’s life. Darry just stays my father figure these days. 

Sodapop had moved out with Alice about 2 years back, right around when I left for California. Darry moved next to Soda, too. Soda’s house is nice, built for three. I always stay with him when I come down there. 

The gang stayed the gang. Nothing ever changed between us. There was always one day a year when we would visit Dally and Johnny’s graves, I’d sit there for hours and talk to Johnny, sometimes we’d watch the sunset together. I know he listens. After he died I told the gang all about us. About the poems, the sunsets, and Johnny’s note. It felt good to let them know the real me. 

Then there was me. I’ve been getting closer to Cherry a lot, she writes me notes every so often. I didn’t want to lose her. After Johnny and Dally died she wasn’t around so much. Bob was her boyfriend, and she misses him dearly. I can understand that. 

That’s what it’s been like the past 5 years. Not so much has changed, I like it that way. I’m not a big fan of change. I’ve been writing lots of books, keeping myself busy with college. I’m currently working on a book about Johnny, I felt like I had too. I think when I get his story out, people will understand what I’ve gone through. Maybe I’ll even go down to Texas and read it to him because I know he listens. 

When Life as a Greaser came out, I was given loads of money. I would consider myself a Soc, though. Like I’ve said before, there wasn’t much of a difference between greasers and Socs. Just feelings and values. I’ll always call myself a greaser though. It’s a part of who I am. 

I had noticed I was saying everything in my head out loud, and my head spun to look at the reporter, who wasn’t writing anything down. He just stared at me.   
“Did I say something wrong?” I asked.   
He shook his head, “No, not at all. You just have an amazing story, Mr. Curtis. A happily ever after, almost,” said the reporter. I chuckled. There was a knock at the door.   
The reporter and I looked at each other, “I wasn’t expecting a guest,” I told him. He stood there awkwardly while I went to open the door. 

I nearly bawled my eyes out. There in front of me was Darry, Alice, Soda, Two-Bit and Steve.   
“How are y'all here?!” I exclaimed.   
“You do not want us to be,” Darry asked all too seriously.   
“We thought you’d like some food for your apartment,” Two-Bit handed me a bag, “and instead of waiting to give it to you when you came down here, we decided to have a little family reunion. Hope you don’t mind, Ponyboy.” Two-bit smiled. They all rushed in, Alice pecking my cheek. They began sitting around my table, some standing and sitting on the couch. After all, there wasn’t so much room, and I wasn’t expecting them to come and visit. 

We talked for hours together, even the reporter guy stayed for dinner. It was nice to have them there. It reminded me of the way things used to be. I’ve been lonely, homesick. Chasing your dreams comes with a cost, and mine was missing my family so much I could barely stand it. I would be back in Texas with them soon, with Johnny and Dally. Things were good now. Nobody really cared that we were Greasers no more. Nowadays we kinda started to get along with the Socs. Our lives got back into shape, and I was proud of it. Almost like a happily ever after, like what the reporter guy had said. No more fighting, and more time to spend together. Life is too short to waste it away on silly things, so I live the way Johnny always wanted me to.

I stay gold every day, and I always will for the rest of eternity.


End file.
